Terra
Terra is a character from Planet Elementia. Background Early life Terra is one of Lady Elementia's nine daughters, created with the element of Earth. As the Elementian of Earth, she held power over the earth, sand, mud, and crystals. Terra is the reigning champion of Earth Town's wrestling ring, to the point where she always seeks a fighting challenge from any Fighter she meets. Most people who wander into the ring are there to see how long they can last. Heroes of Elementia When she meets Master Element, she seems to still be in fighting spirit, but snaps out of it in time to sense his half-Elementian aura. She decides to train him in the art of fighting and even takes him on in a big wrestling match. Her close win against him only encourages the half-Elementian to become stronger. and eventually leads to a rematch. He almost wins the match, if not for her jumpsuit suffering a malfunction causing the two to call it off as a draw. After the dark spirit Mufog takes Master Element's life, Terra (along with the remaining Elementians) form a Life Sphere to revive him and Oriself. This, in turn, revives the two and makes them honorary Elementians. Upon Novae's return, Novae seems to have a slight case of amnesia before Terra helps her recall their stargazing days and even gifts her the old telescope they used. Personality Positive Traits * A gentle giant at heart, she's very friendly. * When fighting, she has a fiery passion and an unbreakable spirit. * Very sportsmanlike, always happy to win or lose a fight. Negative Traits * Is absolutely dangerous when angered. * Tends to be absorbed into the fighting spirit, even a few minutes after battle. * Can be a bit thick-headed at times. Powers and Abilities * Manipulation of earth, sand, and mud. * Can roll up into a ball to travel around fast. * Has superhuman strength, befitting her size. * Has a potent healing factor, accelerated by earth Elementite. * Can become shapeless and pass through caged barriers by turning into sand. * PASSIVE: Fighting Spirit (Terra's SPD goes up by +5% every time she KO's an enemy, up to 5 times.) * HYPER MODE: Geo Crusher (Terra leaps into the air and crashes down with enough force to heavily damage all enemies on screen.) Puzzle Actions Standard Gear * Jumpsuit: Adorned Jumpsuit * Armlets: Rocky Armlets * Shoes: Rock Boots Physical Appearance Terra has brown skin, orange eyes, light-brown scleras, and a dark brown headplate. She is noticeably massive, with a rocky jumpsuit that covers her body but leaves her cleavage, backside, and limbs open for maneuverability. The jumpsuit, headplate, armlets, and boots she wears have cracks all over as well as her jumpsuit having nine colored jewels, each representing her and her siblings. The jumpsuit stays on because of three extra-strength straps on the back, and shoulder straps to keep it steady. Merits * Helped Master Element channel the element of earth. * Reigns as the undefeated champ of Earth Town's wrestling ring. * Used her power to help form a Life Sphere. Trivia * Terra is the heaviest, tallest, and overall largest playable character in the whole Multiverse. * Her gems all represent one of the nine Elementian Daughters. ** Red = Pyre ** Orange = Terra ** Yellow = Elettrico ** Green = Na'tur ** Cyan = Nuage ** Blue = Aqua ** Purple = Novae ** Magenta = Poi'xa ** White = Glacies See also Category:Characters Category:Characters from Planet Elementia Category:Characters from U20 Category:Earth Element